


[Podfic] in  Silence, Coming Home

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "In Silence, Coming Home" by alianoraAuthor's original summary:Dave and Kim arrived back on earth on a Wednesday.
Relationships: Kimberly Ford/Dave Martyniuk
Comments: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] in  Silence, Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Silence, Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38300) by [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:02:31
  * **File Size:** 4 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-jULZ1kbXRag26O_bxtslDMRkZQJzz9b)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bLv_w-hX8r7MTiSxHxn_FFYbxeDh28FG)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_In Silence, Coming Home_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38300)
  * **Author:** [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
